


let's take a selfie

by Bitway



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Drabble, Dub names used, M/M, idolshippingweek2020, im a day late but i did it anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway
Summary: He just wants to have a picture with him and Zane in it, is that too much to ask for?Idolshipping Week day 7 - Selfie
Relationships: Marufuji Ryou | Zane Truesdale/Tenjouin Fubuki | Atticus Rhodes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	let's take a selfie

Brown hues glance over to the man standing beside him. A grin widens on Atticus's face when he finds Zane looking out at the ocean. His gaze was focused on the waves. And that made this the perfect opportunity to put his plan in motion.

He pulls out his phone from his pocket, trying to make it look as if he were just checking for the time. Not catching any sign of movement from the corner of his eye, he brings it up even further. His fingers were already moving and activating the camera. But when he finally has his phone high enough, he finds that Zane has turned his head away. It was as if he knew this was what he was planning.

Atticus pouts. He turns and places his head on his shoulder. "Zane," he whines. "Why'd you turn around?"

"I don't like being in pictures."

"Oh, come on it's not that bad. Besides, we should take more pictures of us together. When was the last time we took one?"

He shuts his eyes for a moment and tries to think. They hadn't done any recently, which was why he was trying to do it now. Maybe a class photo from their first year, but that didn't count. There were the pictures he had snapped of Zane when he wasn't looking, but he wanted to be in the frame with him.

Zane doesn't answer. Atticus figures he's trying to think of one though. Maybe an excuse to get out of it.

"Don't you want to have school memories of the two of us?" Atticus lifts his head from his shoulder to step in front of him. His charming smile turns on, hoping that would help get a yes out of him. "I promise I won't share this with anyone, not even my sister!"

Zane crossed his arms and let out a huff. Maybe it hadn't worked as he had hoped.

"Please?"

"You don't have to beg for it." He replies. "Just one picture."

Atticus wears a bright smile as he clings onto his arm. Sure trying to snap one secretly was fun, but this was an easier approach. Now he could ready the camera, find that perfect angle and fit them both into the screen. It would be an amazing selfie, one that he would cherish forever.

Even more so when he feels soft lips press against his cheeks within these few seconds. The smile on his face never wavered, but he's certain that his phone had captured when Zane had given him a kiss and he was caught off guard by it.

It was definitely a selfie that, as much as he would love to share and show off to the world, he'd keep it to himself…and maybe use it as a wallpaper on his phone.


End file.
